


Age

by maledictus_mortem



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2418941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledictus_mortem/pseuds/maledictus_mortem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is age really just a number? In a relationship where the two have a large age gap, who is more troubled? Does our age define who we are? Who we become? How our relationship should go?</p><p>Do we need to lie about our age?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age

Don’t know what….

Just thought… what if Pyro is older than Scout like… 19 years? Or something….

Like… what if Pyro was 40? Or 38? And it gets on Pyro’s nerve that they have big age difference.

Hm…..

Ok…

Warning: Terrible writing ahead.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Age 

~~~~~×~~~~~

"Come on man. Will ya please remove your mask?"

Pyro shakes his head, refusing.

"No fair! We’ve been goin out for, like, three months now! Can’t ya show me?"

The arsonist looks away, refusing to answer him.

"This ain’t fair!"

Scout storms out of the room, stomping angrily and slamming the door.

Later that day.

Pyro looks at the mirror, staring at the man with a tired face.

His hair was messy and he swears that there are some grays. He has some bags under his eyes and there were some lines on his forehead. Pyro touches at his chin, time to shave.

Scout’s words that morning ring at his head.

'Come on man. Will ya please remove your mask?'

This was silly.

Pyro shakes his head. He never wanted this relationship.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Scout had been trying to unmask him the first time they met.

He would even try to sneak in whenever Pyro would shower. It had been fun at first.

Pyro trying to stop Scout from unmasking him.

Then it got annoying.

So while Pyro was showering one day, he had actually left the shower unlocked. Then Scout came in

Pyro only had his towel to cover himself, and he blocked the way when Scout tried to escape. He then lifted his mask, only just a little so that his mouth was free.

"You’ve been very naughty," he whispered against Scout’s ear, trapping the young man between the wall and himself.

"You don’t think I didn’t notice did you? The way you looked at me, wanting to see my face."

He leans closer until his mouth was so close to Scout that they could almost kiss, “It made me want you.”

Scout was blushing beet red by this moment.

Pyro decided that that was enough and patted Scout by the cheek. He fixed his mask and left the flustered boy.

Scout actually believed what Pyro had said and stopped trying to find out what was under the mask. He blushed whenever Pyro looked at him and Pyro thought of another game he could play on Scout.

He had asked Scout out, and Scout actually agreed.

That’s when it began.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Those three months had been fun, Pyro would admit. Scout was a lively boy.

They usually just went to baseball matches or watched movies. Sometimes they’d go to an arcade or maybe drink themselves silly.

But Scout was getting too deep with this.

Pyro was just joking about the relationship, but he felt himself beieving it too.

And then Scout had actually asked him to see what was under his mask. It was like Pyro had been splashed with cold water.

Pyro sighed and shook his head. If only they had done those as friends and not as ‘lovers’ or whatever term. Then maybe he would have showed Scout. But now…

He frowns at his reflection, he wasn’t that old but… Being twice the age of his ‘lover.’

He shouldn’t have done this… This is what he gets for playing around.

Pyro shall have to end this relationship.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Pyro had called him that day, and Scout thought that it would be because Pyro would finaly show him his face.

Instead, Pyro broke up with him.

When Scout had asked what was wrong Pyro merely told him was Scout was too much of a child.

It left the young man lost for words, and Pyro just left him like that.

~~~~~×~~~~~

The strong knocks on his door jolted Pyro awake.

He was at his apartment since it was a day off.

Pyro opens the door and was surprised to see Scout… wearing a suit.

"Hi… uh… My mom made some cookies and… well… uh… I was in the neighborhood… I know cookies are childish but I brought beer if ya’d want…"

"Hns hmn hurhynhur hhur…"

Scout blushes but Pyro stands aside to let him in.

"Hmnk hn hmnhff?"

"Coffee would be fine man."

Pyro prepares two cups and sets one in front of Scout. He then sits down and adjusts his mask so that he could drink his own cup.

They sit their in silence, sipping at the bitter water.

"Are you going to a funeral or something?"

Pyro finally asks.

Scout almost chokes on his coffee, some of the water spraying unto the table. Pyro almost laughs but instead goes and takes some tissues to use and wipe at the mess.

"I… I ain’t going to no funeral man. I… I just wanted to wear a suit today."

Pyro hadn’t noticed it at first, but now that he was listening more closely, it seemed as though Scout was trying to make his sound deeper.

It didn’t take a genius to figure this out.

Scout was trying to act mature.

Pyro couldn’t almost believe it. Did his words impact the young man so much that he would try to act mature?

He felt a pang at his heart as he comes closer to Scout. He pats his head, mesig up his tidied hair.

"I like the real Scout better." Pyro says causing Scout to blush.

"But… but you said I was too childish."

Pyro sighs… Maybe he should…

He steps back and in one swift movement pulls of his mask, his eyes closed the entire time.

Scout doesn’t speak, he just stands there and stares at him.

"I… I didn’t want to show you my face because… It’s not that you were childish… It was because I’m too old."

"That’s what’s been botherin ya?"

Pyro looks at him, surprised at the scolding tone on his voice.

"And I thought it was because you had a really huge zit or something. I mean… so what if ya can be as old as my dad or even grandpa… I really really like you man. And it wouldn’t matter if you were twice my age or even if you were quadruple my age… I mean, it would be cool right? I’ll be able to take care of you even if you’re on a wheel chair or your back gives out on ya."

Scout hugs him then, his chin resting on a shoulder.

Pyro could only smile as he returns the hug.

"So… uh… how old are ya anyways?"

"I’m 40."

"Huh… I thought you were 70 or something."

Pyro just laughs and kisses him.

~~~~~×~~~~~

The End.

~~~~~×~~~~~

Ok….

I’ll try fix this in the future….


End file.
